


Eddie, My Love

by HoshiYoshi, PoeticChaos



Series: Reddie [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, They're both messes tbh, sobs, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticChaos/pseuds/PoeticChaos
Summary: A song fic basically. Just gay. Have fun. Each lyric is a chapter.





	1. Eddie my love, I love you so

Richie Tozier, now 17, laid on his bed, bored. Eddie, his favorite hypochondriac, was suppose to be over at any time now. Richie hummed a tone as he threw a rubber ball in the air and caught it as it fell back down. He had nothing else to do except wait for his friend. 

Eddie. Eddie was... amazing. Richie had no perfect words to describe him. The shorter boy was his favorite person in the world. Eddie wasn't confusing or a complete dick. Sure, he could bite back when Richie pulled his strings- but that was the best part about it. He was fun to annoy and aggravate. Richie never meant real harm, though. He was just a trashmouth. It was his thing.

Richie had a soft spot for Eddie. Since they were kids, before the incident with that clown fucker they destroyed, Eddie was just different than everyone else.

Richie's thoughts were interrupted as Eddie opened the door. "Hey, dickwad. I'm here, you better be glad my mom let me come over after the last time. It took a shit ton of convincing before she even entertained the thought." He huffed as he moved to plop down on the bed. 

"Your mom is just mad I didn't call her last night and talk dirty to her." Richie laughed. 

"Shut up, fucking asshole." Eddie punched Richie hard in the arm, making the self proclaimed trash mouth let out a small "ow!" 

"Oh, you're right. I'm so sorry, Eds- you're the only Kaspbrak for me." He joked, moving towards his friend and exaggerating a kissy face.

Eddie shoved him away and made a noise of disgust. "Do you know how many disease you can get from kissing? That shits dangerous."  
"Sure it is, my mom got pregnant from my dad kissing her. That's how yours truly was made, my dear Edward." Richie spoke in a british tone around the end. He grinned like a idiot when Eddie rolled his eyes and looked away. "I'm just dicking around, man. Anyway, wanna go to the arcade?"

"Fuck yeah!"

The two spent the rest of the day in the arcade. Richie was much better than Eddie, but decided to let him win a couple of rounds. 

The two was currently in a match of Street Fighter, a game Richie was an expert at. Eddie made a noise of aggravation as his character got killed. "Bullshit!" He hissed. "I want to play again! I can so totally kick your ass this time!"

Richie laughed at that. "Are you sure you want to try that? This is the fifth time in a row you've lost, dude."

"Shut the fuck up and fight me again, asshole."

"Okay, okay!" 

The two started the game up again and went at it, Eddie staying quiet as he focused. The game went on and Richie was obviously winning. Eddie grew annoyed and moved closer to the screen, as if that would help anything. Richie noticed the other and let out a small chuckle. 

Out of pure luck, or Richie being nice, Eddie hit a combo and took Richie's character down. The hypochondriac screamed in victory and pumped his fist in the air. "HA, TAKE THAT TOZIER!" He exclaimed. 

"What? How's that possible!? Damn, Eds, you finally kicked my ass." Richie played it off. 

"Don't call me that." Eddie flicked the other in the shoulder. "Anyway, it's getting late- let's go back to your house, yeah?"

On their way out, Richie wrapped a arm around Eddies shoulder. "Okay, whatever you say Eddie, my love."

"DON'T SAY THAT EITHER!"


	2. How I’ve waited for you, you’ll never know

It was 2016 and Richie Tozier, a well known comedian, had just got a call from an old friend, Mike Hanlon. A very, very old friend.

“Richie. It’s back.”

“Who is this?”

“Mike. Mike Hanlon, from Derry. It’s time to come home, It’s back.”

A quick click to end the call and Richie ran out of the building, sick to his stomach. He ran out to the fire escape and threw up once. Twice. Three times. Each time he let out a gross, stomach curdling wretch. 

“Rich, Richie, you good? Hey what’s wrong man?” His agent stood at the door, concerned. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the tall mess of a man.

“J..Just a call from an old friend.” Richie mumbled as he grabbed the cloth to wipe the vomit from his face. 

He threw the handkerchief back to his agent before walking through the door. 

Everything after that was a mindless blur. 

-

Richie was driving down the road, passing an old sign that said ‘Welcome to Derry!’ in a large, bubbly font. He made a face at that. The whole way back to his hometown, he grew more unsettled the closer he got to the hell hole. 

He turned his radio up and drove a little faster, wanting to reach his destination. 

After thirty minutes, he took a left and pulled into the parking lot of ‘The Jade’, a fancy Chinese restaurant. 

He turned his car off and stepped out, smiling when he saw the red hair of a familiar girl… well, woman. 

“Bevzie!” He grinned as he hurried over to her.

“Richie!?” She laughed as she was pulled into a hug. “Oh my god, you’re taller than me now!” She joked. 

Richie was about to respond before someone hit him on the back with a “Trashmouth!”

He turned around to find… “Wait- Ben? Is that you? What the fuck, man? You’re like- not fat.” He was surprised.

“Yeah, I lost some weight over the years.” He smiled before turning his attention to Beverly. “Hey, Bev.”

“Oh my god- BEN!?”

The three chattered for a while before walking into the restaurant. A waitress happily guided them to a closed off space and walked away.

“The meeting of The Losers Club has officially begun!” Richie raised his voice, doing a stupid accent, as he hit the gong, getting the attention of the new three- Bill, Mike, and Eddie.

And with that, the six ate and chatted about their current lives, memories, and joked the night away. 

The moment Eddie said the word ‘Wife’, Richie perked up. “So wait, Eddie- you got married!?”

“Yeah- why’s it so fucking funny, dickwad?”

“To, what, like a woman?”

“Fuck you, man.”

Richie doubled over in laughter at the others quick, hostile remarks. It was still good ole Eddie. Taller? Yeah- but still the same dorky hypochondriac from the old days.

“FUCK YOU!” Richie playfully yelled at him. 

Bill had started a conversation between him, Beverly, and Ben. Mike was quietly enjoying the company. So Eddie and Richie was currently having a one on one.

Talking to Eddie had made something in his chest warm and fuzzy. It was a familiar feeling. One Richie couldn’t fully name.

Richie has said something that made Eddie laugh. Eddie threw his head back in laughter, bringing a hand up to cover his face. 

Richie let out an awkward cough as he began blushing, averting his gaze and hiding his lower face with his drink. 

Now he remembered the feeling.

It was love. 

How has he forgotten that? The way Eddie has made him felt all those years? Just being around Eddie made him internally lose his shit…

but Eddie was married.. to a woman. 

That made Richie’s chest grow heavy. 

“I’ll be right back. Gotta take a piss and maybe fuck your mom when I’m done.” He joked before getting up and leaving the room, hearing a “Fuck off, man!” on his way out. 

He quickly made his way to the restroom and locked the door behind him, sliding down to the floor as he leaned against the wall. 

Of course. There was no way Eddie could be gay. He was raised by Sonia fucking Kaspbrak. She probably convinced him that he would get aids just thinking about the word.

He frowned and looked up at the ceiling. How did he forget all of this?

All the memories they shared. All the emotions that he had for the hypochondriac.

Did Eddie even know? God, what would he say if Eddie knew? “Hey man, sorry for wanting to hop on your dick since we were weird, funky preteens.” No. That would be awkward.

He sat in despair, overthinking until someone knocked on the door, making him jump. 

“Give me a minute!” He raised his voice as he jumped up and brushed his clothes off. He looked in the mirror and fixed his glasses before opening the door. 

“Sorry about th- oh.”

“Hey, you okay, Rich?” It was Eddie. Lovely. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

“Uhm… yeah, just got a text from my agent. Doing behind the scenes comedian talk bullshit, ya know?” He played it off, running a hand through his hair. 

“You sure? You let abruptly and right now you look like shit. You know you can tell me whatever man.” Eddie frowned a bit, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly. 

“Awe, Eddie Spaghetti’s getting all worried about me? How romantic.” Richie chuckled.

“Don’t call me that, dickwad. Whatever, if you’re fine, I’m gonna head back- but I swear to God, I will come find you again if you don’t show back up in the next five minutes.” With that, Eddie walked off to join the group. 

Richie watched him walk off, frowning a bit. He took a moment to breathe off his feelings before following after his friend. He forced a chuckle under his breath, mumbling to himself. 

“Oh, Eds.. How I’ve waited for you, you’ll never know..”


End file.
